The use of focused ultrasound for treating tissues is a relatively new field. Devices providing ultrasound therapy are being developed and new ways are being found for users to interact with such devices.
There is increasing interest in devices that provide image-guided focused ultrasound therapy. With an image-guided ultrasound device, the general principle is to provide the user sufficient information so they can safely and effectively target and treat tissues. Various devices described herein for illustrative purposes use ultrasound imaging for visualization and high-intensity focused ultrasound for treatment.